


Sunset Curve One Shots

by charliederidder



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliederidder/pseuds/charliederidder
Summary: Just some one shots about the band Sunset Curve (tell your friends!), mostly set during 1995. Please put in requests, I can maybe do a bit of 'spicy' stuff but I'm awful at smut, so don't request that. Feel free to ask for a one shot (or maybe a two/three shot) and I'll make sure it'll be done within a few days :)
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Kudos: 11





	1. Blue lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is feeling blue, and Luke talks him out of it.

‘‘Will you cut it out?’’ Alex snapped, irritated. It’s not a great look on him, uncommon too, but he had been in a bad mood for a while. He had been letting out more sighs whenever another band member would do something stupid, and whenever he walked down the streets he had his hands hidden in his pockets. Usually he did that all the time, but now there was something about the way he positioned them. His chest was a bit bigger, his steps were faster and whenever he had the chance to kick something he’d send it flying at least twenty feet away. He didn’t seem to only be irritated, but pelched too.

Luke looked up from the other side of the table, eyebrows raised. ‘‘Cut what out?’’ he asked. 

‘‘That annoying ‘tippity-tap’ you’re doing with your pencil. It’s working on my nerves,’’ Alex replied, putting his attention back to the math problem in front of him. ‘‘Sorry dude, I’m just trying to work on this new song and it’s not really working out.’’ Luke’s face turned into a frown within milliseconds as he said that, and he started pouting his lip in a childish way. 

‘‘And you think that annoying me with your pencil is going to make that better? Believe me, you’ll only end up with that thing sticking out of your eye.’’ Alex realised that his statement didn’t sound threatening at all, mostly because he didn’t mean what he said, but at least he tried. ‘‘You love me too much to do that and you know it,’’ Luke mocked, a smirk forming around his features. 

‘‘Whatever.’’

It hadn’t even been ten seconds before the tapping started once again, and Alex slammed his math homework shut, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done anyways, even if he tried to. He let out a deep sigh and shoved his books to the edge of the kitchen counter. ‘‘Okay, now you’re just asking for it. I thought you were a lyrical genius? How come the great Luke Patterson can’t get a few sentences written on a piece of paper?’’ 

Luke put a hand on his chest to mock being hurt by what Alex had said. ‘‘First off, they are no ‘sentences’, they are pieces of my soul,’’ he began, but he was cut off by the drummer before he could continue. ‘‘Oh no, pieces of your soul?! Quick, put them back in!’’ The blonde yelled theatrically, picking up the loose pieces of paper and pushing them to Luke’s face with a grin. The other boy laughed and tried to push the hands away, sending all of the papers flying around the room. 

‘‘Dork,’’ he said, smiling, before crouching down to pick up the papers. Alex did the same, only he stopped to read some of the ‘pieces of Luke’s soul’, so eventually the guitarist had to do everything on his own. ‘‘No but seriously dude, you always have no problem writing songs, how come it’s different now?’’ Alex asked once all of the papers were folded up and crammed into the thing that was once Luke’s notebook. Luke shrugged, absently reading some of his older works. ‘‘I don’t know, I guess I just don’t have enough to write about.’’

‘‘Well, then go outside and get some inspiration. I don’t think you’ll write any good songs when you’re looking at a kitchen table,’’ Alex said, sighing deeply when his pencil broke as he drew on top of his homework. 

‘‘All of my songs will be very depressing if you keep sighing like that,’’ Luke remarked, passing the blonde boy one of his pencils. Alex let out a dry huff that was supposed to be a chuckle and put his head between his hands. ‘‘Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry dude. I’ve just been feeling a bit… blue? Is that what you call it? Yes, blue. I can leave you alone if you want me to.’’ Luke waved the statement away with his hand. ‘‘No- no of course not. I’m the reason you can’t get your math done, so you’re going to be the reason for me to be unable to write proper songs.’’ 

Alex squinted his eyes. ‘‘Wow, thanks, that’s such an honour,’’ he remarked sarcastically. ‘‘You know what I mean,’’ Luke laughed. His expression quickly changed as he looked at the drummer and what kind of state he was in. It wasn’t extremely bad, but bad enough for a band hug. Only Luke was there at that moment, so now it was up to him to cheer the boy up. ‘‘Why are you feeling blue?’’ Alex shrugged. ‘‘I don’t know, because I’m not feeling yellow?’’

‘‘Just give me a proper answer for once.’’

‘‘Alright, alright, because lately I have been watching a bit too much of the Smurfs.’’

‘‘Alex, I swear to God-’’

‘‘Because I failed my chemistry test.’’ 

Luke didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help the snort that came out of his mouth. ‘‘Sorry, not a very nice reaction, but that’s all? Nothing else?’’ Alex nodded, his cheeks reddening a bit out of embarrassment. ‘‘You don’t know what my parents are like about this kind of stuff, Luke. They’re pretty strict and all. They don’t even know that I’m in the band because I’m afraid to tell them, especially now. It’s not like they’d do anything bad, but them being disappointed in me is enough to make me feel blue before I even tell them.’’

Luke didn’t really know how to react. Of course, he could just say nothing, walk around the table and give the boy a tight hug to be done with it, but something inside him told him that he had to have a little talk about it. Not everything can be fixed with a hug, even though Reggie says otherwise. 

‘‘ _ I  _ am proud of you. That’s something, right?’’ he commented, raising one eyebrow as he gave out a sheepish grin. Alex looked up with a shocked expression. ‘‘You are?’’ he asked, eyebrows furrowing, ‘‘Why?’’

Luke shrugged in response, looking through his lyrics as he spoke. ‘‘You don’t really need a reason to be proud of someone. Sometimes they just have an energy around them that tells you that you’re proud of them. You’re a really good guy, Alex. You’re sweet, sensitive and you seriously  _ rock it _ on those drums. Besides, you’re really intelligent, don’t let a stupid chemistry test tell you otherwise. It’s not like anyone else did well on that test anyways. But have you seen your grades in English and math? I don’t know how your brain sees your grades, but you are the top of those classes. You have accomplished more than I have, you know. You’re the best person that I know, and that’s why I’m proud of you.’’ 

The words came out without Luke realising it, but he didn’t try to stop the rambling. Somehow he managed to keep the entire thing real and to the point, without accidentally saying something hurtful or stupid. He knew that he was the best of the band at pep talks, hell, he gave them more often than all of the other band members combined, but that was mostly when he wanted to make someone excited about something. There wasn’t a big difference between what he had to do now and what he usually did, but it still felt kind of weird. 

‘‘You meant all of that?’’ Alex asked, small tears forming in the corner of his eye. Luke nodded quickly with a small smile before looking away, not wanting to be infected by the drummer’s emotions. ‘‘Yeah, of course. Now don’t tell Reggie or Bobby what I said about you being the best person I know, you know how dramatic they can get,’’ he joked. 

Alex let out a little huff and stole Luke’s notebook, writing something in it. He closed it and passed it back to Luke, grabbing his bag and jacket from the chair next to him as he did so. ‘‘Here you go, now let’s go outside to get you some inspiration, then you don’t have to listen to my sighs anymore,’’ he said. Luke pushed the notebook close to his chest as he went to grab his own jacket. He looked into the notebook for a small second, smiling at what Alex wrote before hurrying after him. 

_ The greatest gift of life is a friend who walks in when the rest of the world walks out, and I’m lucky to have found one in you. _


	2. First meeting with Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby forgets his keys, and one thing leads to another, until he meets his future bandmates.
> 
> TW: mild language, homophobic slurs, descriptions of violence.

‘‘Fuck,’’ Bobby cursed violently as he started shaking the doorknob. His parents were supposed to be home tonight, but they told him that they had to leave for an important business trip for a few days. Now Bobby, being the forgetful moron he is, had left his keys inside the house before he went to school. 

He sighed deeply and took a small step back to look at his house with his hands placed on his hips. He was overlooking his options, but the best things he could come up with were throwing in the window with a rock or climbing down the chimney, but both wouldn’t be very smart decisions. It was a friday afternoon, so basically every repairman in town wouldn’t come to fix it within two to three days, and his parents might actually kill him if they were to find out about the window, so that one was off the limits. 

Climbing down the chimney might even have been a better option, but it was just downright dangerous to climb to the top of his house, so he didn’t even think twice about that.  The reckless side of him wanted to do it, but his sane side had dominance during that moment, and somehow Bobby felt grateful for that. 

‘‘Okay- well… shit...’’ Bobby whispered to himself, turning on his heel to wander around the neighbourhood. If they hadn’t moved to a new part of the town a few weeks ago, one of his neighbours would have had the key to open the door for him. But now they had only lived inside that house for a week or two, so they didn’t get any chances to talk to the neighbours, let alone lend them one of their keys. Besides, he was pretty certain that the old lady who lived next door would call the police if he hung around his house for too long since he looked like a ‘troublemaker’, so there wouldn’t be any chance that she would help him out. 

As he wandered around the beach, he noticed that the sun was about to set.  _ Oh great, that’s really what I needed right now; cold weather.  _ He untied his jacket from his waist and put it on, preparing his body for the cold. He was going to spend the night on a bench close to a few houses in case someone decided to try something on him during the night. His legs were tired from all of the walking, and the police station was at least fifteen miles away from his position. He didn’t really care; it was California, so the nights weren’t that cold anyways. 

Positioning himself on a bench, he watched the sun sink into the sea, admiring the bright mix of red, orange and yellow light. Somehow the sight of it made him feel comfortable, as if all of his problems washed away with the magical mixture of colours that nature provided the world of every night. Once the sun completely faded away, Bobby started to feel a little chill go up his arms. He had never expected it, since it was already April and only around nine o’clock in the evening, so maybe that’s why it felt so much worse than he had hoped it to be. 

His stomach started to rumble, and he checked his pockets for anything he could eat-- or for money. There was nothing special, only a pack of gum, a pencil and a few crumpled up papers. Some were old notes, others were bills from when he went to the snackbar or grocery store. Sighing deeply, he put a piece of gum in his mouth and started to chew on it in the hope of getting his stomach to quiet down. 

Somehow he didn’t feel as angry as he thought he would. If he was told what would happen a few hours before, he would curse to himself and be angry at his parents for not leaving around a spare key --and for not being home in the first place. He knew that he, the hormonal teenager he is,  _ should’ve _ been angrier, if not at himself, then at his parents. Maybe he should be mad at the universe, he didn’t know for sure. The only feeling that mattered at that moment was that he wasn’t angry, and he decided that it was a good idea to enjoy his calmness for a while. Who knows how long it would take before that also got taken away.

\-----

Bobby was absently doodling on one of the notes when he heard a drunken laughter in the distance. He whipped his head over his shoulder and noticed a few college students making their way down the boulevard. It was strange, since Bobby knew that he had only been sitting on that bench for about two hours, so it couldn’t have been much later than eleven, maybe eleven thirty at night. College students get drunk pretty often, that was information everyone was aware of, but being drunk around this hour was an odd occurrence. They either began drinking earlier than everyone else did, or they had taken drugs. 

Neither of those cases were comforting, and Bobby knew that he had to avoid any kind of confrontation. He decided to turn back around, his head facing the other direction and continue doing whatever he had been doing before. No reason for them to notice him, no reason for them to walk over. With that, no reason for Bobby to fight himself out of another situation. 

‘‘Hey-- hey! What’re you lookin’ at, y-you  _ faggot, _ ’’ a drunken voice yelled, luckily not directed towards Bobby. Still, he couldn’t help himself and whipped his head over his shoulder once again. No matter how badly the student had slurred the words, there was something in his voice that seemed to be threatening. Drunk college students are no joke, especially if you face them on your own at night. Bobby had the luck that he was out of sight, the dim light of the lamppost only making a vague silhouette out of him. 

A teenage boy who stood about fifty feet away had no such luck. He was wearing a pink hoodie that was covered with a black denim jacket. His facial expression was hidden by a cap, so Bobby had no idea whether the boy was scared or not. That mysteriousness didn’t last long, because as soon as the boy spoke, it was obvious that he was afraid. ‘‘I-I’m --I’m not looking at anything, I swear,’’ he said, turning his feet in a way so he could escape quickly if he needed to. 

‘‘Then why are you here? You waitin’ for your little boyfriend, huh?’’ A second student said, appearing from the shadows. He probably had been standing there the whole time, but he was difficult to see from where Bobby was positioned. With one person more than he thought, the group seemed to have expanded. It was mostly his imagination, but he was certain that the boy in the pink hoodie would not be able to beat up four college boys who were all about a head taller than he was. 

‘‘I’m not,’’ the boy defended, taking yet another step back. ‘‘I’m just waiting for my friends to arrive, that’s all. I’ll leave you guys alone now.’’ Just as he was about to turn and walk away, the student who stood in front grabbed him by his shoulder. ‘‘Not so fast. We can take care of you until your friends arrive.’’ Bobby was too far away to see it, but he could practically  _ feel  _ the sickening grin that came after the sentence was spoken. 

The other three boys made sounds of agreement and started to shove the boy around. It seemed to only be a bit of bullying, nothing more than harmless teasing, until one of the guys punched the boy in his stomach. 

Bobby couldn’t even help himself; he sprung up from his spot and ran towards the group. ‘‘Hey!’’ he yelled threateningly, hoping to scare the students off. Sadly, the universe didn’t give him any luck, so instead of running away, the four guys started to laugh. ‘‘Leave him alone,’’ Bobby said, hoping that his voice wasn’t shaking. He wasn’t afraid, and he certainly didn’t want the students to think that he was. ‘‘Or what? You’re gonna punch me? You can sure as hell try,’’ the tallest one slurred, turning his head over his shoulders to laugh along with his friends. 

Bobby only shrugged with a smirk. ‘‘Challenge accepted.’’ It only took one direct hit to the nose to take the tall guy down. Maybe it was his imagination, but Bobby was pretty certain that he heard a crack when his fist collided with the guy’s nose. As the tall one was bleeding and grunting on the ground, one of the remaining three stepped up. He threw his bottle away and lunged for Bobby’s head, but he lacked his sense of direction due to all the alcohol. Bobby only had to duck and punch the guy in his nuts to take him down. 

‘‘What are you doing? Go get them!’’ The bleeding guy yelled at his friends. Before Bobby knew it, one guy pushed his arms behind his back as another punched him a good few times in the ribs. He let out a loud scream and barely even noticed the boy with the pink hoodie jump onto the punching guy’s back, making them both plummet to the floor. 

As Bobby struggled in the grip of the surprisingly strong guy, two boys came running around the corner. They were also around his age and started to scream at what was happening. ‘‘Alex! What is- Hey! Get off of him!’’ The sleeveless boy pulled the college student off of the boy with the pink hoodie. The boy in the leather took the chance to give the guy a good punch in the jaw, almost knocking him to the floor. 

The guy who was holding Bobby seemed to realise that he was outnumbered and threw him to the floor as if he was a rag doll. He touched the ground with a loud thud and let out a groan of distress. He looked to his side, where the boy in the pink hoodie was helped to sit up by the other two. ‘‘Alex, are you alright man?’’ The sleeveless boy asked with a deep frown on his forehead. 

‘‘I’m fine, Luke, I swear. It could’ve gone a lot worse than just a punch in the face and stomach,’’ the boy, Alex, responded. ‘‘Did you take all of them out before we came here?’’ The leather boy asked, looking around at where the college students lied just a moment ago. Bobby must’ve missed the moment when they also decided to run away. He wasn’t surprised; the pain in his stomach was too much of a distraction. Alex laughed for a bit. ‘‘No, I’m not that great of a fighter.’’

‘‘I am, though’’ Bobby interfered with a proud smirk. The three boys whipped their heads towards him. ‘‘You’re welcome.’’

Alex stood up and held out his hand. Bobby took it, feeling that his ribs and stomach hurt even more than he thought when he got pulled up. ‘‘Thanks man, I owe you big time,’’ Alex said, patting him on the back. ‘‘Is there anything I can do for you?’’ 

‘‘How about giving me a better place to spend the night than that bench over there?’’ Bobby joked, pointing towards his infamous hiding spot. Alex didn’t seem to take it as a joke, and neither did the other two boys. ‘‘So you’re telling me that you sleep outside and decide to defend a stranger from being beat up during  _ the same night? _ ’’ The sleeveless boy asked, sounding worried but also somewhat impressed. 

‘‘I don’t care what you just did, I don’t need a psycho in my house,’’ the leather boy joked, making the group chuckle for a bit. ‘‘Come on, you see someone getting hit in the face right after being called a faggot and you’re gonna tell me that you won’t scoop in to help? I’ll admit that it was a very stupid thing to do and that I’m a pretty reckless person, but still.’’

‘‘They called you a faggot?’’ The two boys gasped at the same time, heads turning to face Alex. The boy only shrugged in response. ‘‘Not the first time I’ve heard it. C’mon, we gotta give our friend here a place to stay.’’

‘‘And what’s our new friend’s name?’’

‘‘It’s Bobby. Bobby Wilson.’’


	3. Reggie's clumsiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is having an especially clumsy day, his bandmates decide to be their dorky selves about it.
> 
> lol sorry this is not very good but just some band feels

Reggie walked down the streets with his backpack clutched to his chest. The shoulder straps had ripped due to the weight of his school books, so now he had to hold it with both his arms supporting the bottom. When he cycled to school that morning, he accidently hit a tree as he had to take a sudden turn to get out of the way of a truck. His bicycle got smashed, but luckily he got away with it with nothing more than a cut on his forehead. At least he got to skip the first period because he got taken to the nurse’s office by his teacher. 

When the second period arrived, he was allowed to leave the office. As soon as he stepped out of the door, his backpack ripped. Apparently that wasn’t all of his bad luck that ended up in letting things get broken. During lunch, his juice box tore open, making his entire lunch tray sticky and wet. During biology, he accidently ripped out one of the pages in his book and when gym arrived he broke one of the hockey sticks. 

But that wasn’t the worst part: when he got to his locker at the end of a long day, the lock wouldn’t give in. He started pulling on the lock in frustration, ending up getting hit in the face by the door. Now he had two cuts on his forehead, and a dent in his locker. 

At first Reggie was thinking of going home; he wanted to take a long shower and then go watch some television. But when he walked past Luke’s house, he decided against it. He was more in the mood to jam a bit with Luke than having to be bored on his own. Besides, Luke was  _ always _ in the mood to make music, so there was no way that Reggie’s idea would get turned down. 

He made a small run as he crossed the street, almost tripping over his own feet as he got to the sidewalk. He clutched his backpack closer to his chest and walked around the house, immediately heading towards the garage. If Luke was being Luke today, he would be hanging out there instead of in his room. 

Shoving open the door with his hips, his backpack still in his arms, Reggie entered the garage to hear someone tapping their feet as someone else was shouting rhyming sentences. He looked around the room and saw Alex behind his drums, spinning the drumsticks between his fingers. Luke was seated on the couch and he held a pencil in his hand. Every now and then he pointed it at the blonde boy as he shouted a sentence, only for him to be pushed down again. 

‘‘Hey guys,’’ Reggie said as he threw his backpack to the corner of the room, all of his books spilling out of it in the proces. Alex jumped in surprise and the drumsticks slipped from his fingers, tumbling down the drumset with annoying sounds. Luke looked up and smiled. ‘‘Hi Reg.’’ He looked down at his notebook and quickly looked back up again. A frown formed on his forehead. ‘‘Jesus Reggie, what the hell happened to you?’’ Reggie shrugged in response with a goofish grin. He pointed at his forehead. ‘‘Tree, locker,’’ he pointed at his backpack, ‘‘shitty education system.’’ 

Alex let out a mocking breath of air. ‘‘You getting beat up by a locker and a tree is not that hard to believe, but how did the education system tear up your bag?’’ A hat was thrown at his head and he ducked out of the way. He got back up with a mockingly hurt expression. ‘‘Reginald! Now calm your temper or you will be set off to your room without dinner!’’

Reggie laughed and walked further inside. ‘‘That was for saying that I can get beaten up by a locker and a tree. And this,’’ he threw an eraser at Luke’s head, ‘‘is for not inviting me while you guys are writing songs.’’

‘‘Sorry dude, but Bobby isn’t here either, so it’s not like we’re having a band meeting without you,’’ Luke defended, rubbing the spot on his head where the eraser hit him. ‘‘It’s all right. Now, what do we have?’’ Reggie plumped down on the couch and reached over to read Luke’s new work, but the other boy wouldn’t let him. They struggled for a while until they ended up wrestling for the notebook. 

Alex chimed in at some point, and in the end Reggie had his legs wrapped around Luke’s waist, Luke was lying on the couch with an arm held down by Alex and the other high up in the air and Alex held Reggie’s arms as his leg was stuck beneath the bassist’s body. They sat in that position for a while, struggling to get free while also not trying to let go of the others. ‘‘Well this is comfortable,’’ Reggie joked. Alex let out a breath of struggle as he tried to free his leg. ‘‘Jesus Reg, how much do you weigh?’’

‘‘Jesus Alex, how strong are you?’’ Luke mocked in the same tone.

‘‘Have to agree with lyric boy, how are you holding us  _ both _ down?’’

‘‘Well, you see, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and now I became Spider-Dude.’’

‘‘You’re a dork.’’

‘‘Look who’s talking.’’

‘‘Why am I not allowed to read your music, Luke? I’ll end up playing it anyways.’’

‘‘Fine, the first song is called: Reggie is a clumsy idiot.’’

‘‘Hey! Alright, the second one is called: Why have I joined this band?’’

‘‘And the third one is called: Reggie, get the hell off my leg,’’ Alex said, still struggling to free his foot.

‘‘Why don’t you use your powers, Spider-Dude?’’

‘‘All jokes aside, Reggie has to go to the hospital.’’

‘‘What? Why?’’

‘‘Because your clumsy ass got two deep cuts on your forehead.’’


End file.
